In motion transmitting remote control cable assemblies it is desirable to reduce friction between a conduit and a core element slideably disposed therein. This is because friction between the conduit and core element inhibits sliding of the core element within the conduit. Friction also increases wearing on the respective contacting surfaces of the core element and conduit.
It is well known in the art to include some low friction coating on either the core element or inner surface of the conduit, or both. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,408 to Yoshifuji teaches coating the core element with a low friction coating while also providing a low friction lining on the inner surface of the conduit. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,319 to Langford discloses a core element covered with a helical wrap of tape having a low friction surface.
None of the prior art patents suggest taking the further friction-reducing step of reducing the core element surface area contacting the inner surface of the conduit, and providing a smooth coating on such a surface.